Ryota Mitarai
Ryota Mitarai (御手洗 亮太 Mitarai Ryōta) is a character featured in Danganronpa 3: The End of Hope's Peak Academy, as well as a participant in the Final Killing Game and the redeemed main antagonist turned protagonist anti-heroic. Ryota was a member of Future Foundation and is the leader of the 10th Division. His responsibility is to help oversee and implement education and culture to areas in need. During his time in Hope's Peak Academy, he is the Super High School Level Animator (超高校級の「アニメーター 」chō kōkō kyū no “animētā”) enrolled in Class 77-B. Ryota, along with four other people, is one of the five survivors of the Final Killing Game. However, because of Kazuo Tengan's manipulation, Ryota was persuaded into using his Hope Video to make the whole world unwillingly believe in hope, but aborted his plans after his revived classmates convinced him to join them in atoning for their sins as the former Ultimate Despair members. He is voiced by Kanata Hongō in the Japanese version of the anime, and by Justin Briner in the English version of the anime. Appearance Ryota is a young man in his early twenties, around 22 at most (about 17-18 in Danganronpa 3 - Side: Despair). He has a very skinny, somewhat frail-looking frame. He has heavy bags under his eyes and a withdrawn posture, giving him a tired and anxious appearance. He has short, light brown hair and hazel eyes. He wears a black suit with a green tie and the Future Foundation ID pinned to its lapel. Personality Ryota is a very timid and somewhat asocial man, but he is also known to be a serious man with a very strong sense of justice, thinking that it's wrong to use violence against women, or violence in general. During his past in Hope's Peak Academy, he constantly shut himself in his room to work because of looming deadlines. He was determined to create an animation that could bring hope to other people, at the expense of his own health and well-being, as he often forgot to eat and rest. Ryota is shown to be very passionate about anime and wants to use his anime to save people. He also has a weak stomach compared to other characters as he felt nauseous at the sight of Seiko's dead body, and he later threw up violently after seeing a recording of The Tragedy of Hope's Peak Academy. When Junko started to bring despair to the Hope's Peak Academy, Ryota fled in terror, and later regretted running and hated himself for being such a weakling. Much like Makoto Naegi, he wants to fill the world with hope and he has a strong desire to help and save other people. However, because of this, he suffers from anxiety and worries constantly. He lacks self-confidence, seeing himself as a burden who fails to protect everyone. When he does get a mission, however, he does his best to help. According to Kyoko, he himself appears to have some ideas for the Final Killing Game's mastermind, and that's why he is curious to know what others think, as well. Ironically, the combination of his desire of hope, his lack of self-confidence, and his witness of the result of the Final Killing Game gives him the resolve to brainwash the entire world into hope by eliminating all sources of despair, be it it pain or suffering or jealousy, and he is willing to use his brainwashing video to get more people to assist him. Gallery Mitarai_Despair.png|Ryota in DR3 Side: Despair See Also Ryota Mitarai on the Villains Wiki Navigation Category:Dangan Ronpa Heroes Category:Pawn of the Villain Category:Anime Heroes Category:Successful Category:Male Category:Fallen Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Weaklings Category:Cowards Category:Insecure Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Extremists Category:Manga Heroes Category:Book Heroes Category:Mentally Ill Category:Betrayed Category:Tragic Category:Outright Category:Obsessed Category:Scapegoat Category:Friend of a Villain Category:Misguided Category:Antagonists